howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lead Stinger
|Source = Franchise}} The Lead Stinger (also known as Lead Speed Stinger, the Alpha Stinger, Alpha Speed Stinger, or the Stinger Chief) is the leader of the entire Speed Stinger pack. Official Description Biography Migrating to Berk When the sea freezes over in “Frozen”, the Lead Stinger leads his pack from their island to to Berk, where they start to wreak havoc and paralyze many of its inhabitants. Those that survive the onslaught manage to retreat to the cove. Hiccup then lay out a plan to capture the Lead Stinger in order to lure the entire pack away from Berk. After a troublesome encounter, the Dragon Riders manage to drive the Speed Stingers back to their island. Rescuing Speedy The Lead Stinger returns in “The Next Big Sting” when his injured packmate (named Speedy) is taken away by the Dragon Riders for recovery. With their newly-evolved webbed feet, the Speed Stingers run across the sea and straight for Dragon's Edge. The Lead Stinger and his pack attack the Dragon Riders, but Speedy convinces then that no harm has been done, and the Lead Stinger leads his pack back to their island. Physical Appearance As the leader, he is slightly bigger than the rest of the pack. He has a red crest and red wings instead of a green one like his followers. While his followers are plain green, the Lead Stinger has dark red stripes on his body, limbs, and tail. Personality As the leader he stays in the front of the pack like most leaders will do. He was shown to be very aggressive when compared to his pack. He shows very little fear in the face of much larger flying dragons, his fighting abilities and speed are very impressive to try to take on Night Fury like Toothless. When found sleeping in the cave in Frozen, the Lead Stinger slept curled around a stalagmite as if it were a place of honor. All the other stingers huddled on the cave floor and against the cave walls. When Speedy stung three of his fellow pack members in defense of the Dragon Riders who nursed his injured leg in The Next Big Sting, he sent them to the ground, paralyzed. The Lead Singer appeared shocked and angry at the younger stinger's rebellion in attacking his own kind. Abilities '''Speed and Agility:' Like all Speed Stingers, the Lead Stinger is a very fast runner and can jump very high, being able to sting Snotlout, while he is in the air on Hookfang. Paralyzing Sting: Like all Speed Stingers, he can paralyze other creatures by stinging them with his tail. Strength: He shown his strength to get out of Hiccup's net easily. Leadership: He commands the pack and they always follow is command (with the exception of Speedy). His leadership is shown to be very effective, as he managed to convince his pack to jump over the fire, even though they were afraid of it. Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons Category:Males Category:Sharp Class Category:Fast Dragons Category:Alpha Dragons Category:Dragons with Venom Category:Wild Dragons Category:Characters Category:Flightless Dragons Category:Small Dragons Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragon Characters from the Franchise Category:Minor Characters